The Essential Doctor Who: Adventures in History
In 2016 The Essential Doctor Who: Adventures in History was published by Panini UK Ltd. Cover Blurb DANGER FROM THE DAWN OF TIME TO THE TWENTIETH CENTURY Contents *PRE-HISTORY AND ANTIQUITY - The Doctor's long involvement with our history began with the formation of the Earth... *''Dinosaurs on a Spaceship'' - Intercepting a rapidly approaching spaceship, the Doctor is surprised to discover 49 species of dinosaurs on board... *'Saur Bones - Director Saul Metzstein brought a prehistoric menagerie to life in Dinosaurs on a Spaceship. *Troy Story - A spot of Doctor Who archaeology reveals Donald Cotton's meticulous research for his 1965 story The Myth Makers. *''The Fires of Pompeii'' - As a tragedy unfolds in the shadow of Mount Vesuvius, the Doctor is forced to make a terrible decision... *THE MIDDLE AGES - Separating fact from fiction in the Doctor's encounters with Vikings, Richard the Lionheart... and Robin Hood? *''The Girl Who Died'' - The Doctor comes to the rescue of Viking villagers apparently threatened by one of their own gods... *Locking Horns - Jamie Mathieson struck a balance between historical accuracy and audience expectations when he co-wrote The Girl Who Died. *''The Crusade'' - The Doctor and his companions embark on a perilous adventure in twelfth-century Palestine. *Character Studies - Actor Bernard Kay recalls his numerous Doctor Who roles, including his portrayal of Saladin in The Crusade. *''Marco Polo'' - In order to recover the TARDIS, the Doctor must endure a journey to Cathay - and a battle of wits with Kublai Khan. *Making History - John Lucarotti reflects on the highs and lows of writing historical stories for Doctor Who in the 1960s. *THE RENAISSANCE - The Doctor has experienced the best, and some of the worst, the Renaissance had to offer. *''The Masque of Mandragora'' - In fifteenth-century Italy the Doctor uncovers the alien plot behind the Cult of Demnos... *Reality Check - Writer and story editor Donald Tosh set Doctor Who's historical stories on a new course in the mid-1960s. *''The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve'' - The Doctor vanishes in sixteenth-century Paris, only to seemingly reappear in a sinister new guise... *THE STUART AND GEORGIAN ERAS - What is it about these centuries that make them the Doctor's favourite period of Earth history? *''The Visitation'' - As the Black Death devastates seventeenth-century England, the Doctor discovers another malign influence at work... *The Peasants and the Jewelled Prince - Odile Dicks-Mireaux discusses the historical influences on her costume designs for Castrovalva and The Visitation. *''The Curse of the Black Spot'' - Captain Henry Avery is one of the most notorious pirates of his age. So what are he and his crew so frightened of? *Past Lives - Anneke Wills shares fond memories of playing the Doctor's companion Polly in The Smugglers and The Highlanders. *''The Highlanders'' - The Doctor and his friends are caught between both sides in the aftermath of the Battle of Culloden. *Highland Fling - Gerry Davis was the story editor of The Smugglers and The Highlanders, the final purely historical stories of the 1960s. *THE VICTORIAN ERA - From the Wild West to the sewers of London, the nineteenth century held numerous dangers for the Doctor. *''Ghost Light'' - Why are the occupants of Gabriel Chase behaving so strangely? And what is the terrible secret lurking beneath the house? *Illuminating the Past - Marc Platt, the writer of Ghost Light, on creating one of the series' most literate and challenging stories. *''The Talons of Weng-Chiang'' - In Victorian London, a trail of dead bodies leads the Doctor to a psychopathic foe from the future... *Doctor Who Discovers... - Jeff Cummins and George Underwood are two of the artists who helped the Doctor bring history to a young audience in the 1970s. *THE EDWARDIAN ERA AND INTER-WAR YEARS - In the age of the First World War and the Great Depression, the Doctor defended the Earth from numerous extraterrestrial threats. *''The Unicorn and the Wasp'' - The Doctor and Agatha Christie become embroiled in a murder with some very unusual suspects... *THE SECOND WORLD WAR AND POST-WAR BRITAIN - Another devastating conflict gave way to the promise of a better world - but with a new age came new threats... *''The Empty Child / The Doctor Dances'' - Amid the bombsites of a shattered London, the Doctor learns that the horrors of the Blitz can take many forms... *Best of British - An interview with Ian McNeice, the actor who cherishes the role of the Doctor's friend, Winston Churchill... *''The Idiot's Lantern'' - In the weeks before the coronation of Queen Elizabeth II, the miracle of television becomes a deadly weapon... *Not One Line - What are the rules governing the Doctor's adventures in history? And what happens when they're broken? *When in Rome - The Doctor meets Julius Caesar in a tale by the series' original story editor, David Whitaker. Notes and other images *Panini Bookazine #11 Users who have this in their collection *RAIDERCLEM Category:Bookazines Category:Items released in 2016 Category:Items produced by Panini Magazines